We've Got It Covered (on-hold)
by Ping357
Summary: A.U. They're Good, like really good. " We've Got it Covered," is Katniss' chance to get extra credit to maintain her scholarship.She has to get in even if she doesn't trust her singing voice. Throw in a guy she just met that seems to be everywhere, a teacher that's always drunk and a blondie that seems to hate her all of the sudden. Katniss doesn't have it covered.


_Wow..._ they were good. Like really good.

I keep thinking as I watch the latest video of " We've Got It Covered" , a little group in our school that does covers and videos of songs. I had to join a club to get extra credit for class since I am on a scholarship in Panem High. I had already seen most of the options but non caught my attention. There was Sports Club, Dance Troop, Bookworms, Technos , Woodwork, … and the list goes on and on. I saw an audition sheet on the dorm bulletin board and decided to take a look at their page in the school website. There are only six members. Well according to the others it is pretty tough to get into the club since they only got two new members each year, from the freshmen batch. And to add to its _clichéness _there was one boy and one girl.

I am currently listening to a video of "Finnick Odair" singing I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz.

I think these kids are pretty loaded as he is singing in what appears to be their own studio. I scroll down to see more videos. I have already watched most of them when the door creeked open to show my one and only roommate... Madge Undersee.

_ "_Hey", she greeted tiredly as she jumped own her bed and closed her eyes. She was so far the best student of the batch. In the first 2 weeks of school she had already gained the liking of all teachers. Plus she was invited to join Math Sci Club which was usually not open for freshies, so she was already stressed out, and its still the start of the school year! "Helu" I greeted back just in time to hear her soft snores. I chuckled to myself as to how fast she can fall asleep. I barely got any getting use to this place. I missed District Twelve. I was happy to have passed the scholarship yet I regret living my family as my mom had just snapped out of deep depression since dad died. And there is also Primrose, my little sister whom I had raised up all by myself for 4 years. I know they would want me to be happy so I push back all discomforts and try to enjoy my stay.

Turning off my laptop ( which came free with the scholarship ) I grab my camera and head outside. I have already managed to explore around the huge campus so I was pretty familiar with the way to the ABD, Area Between Dorms. Yup, the boys dorm had a respectful distance of a hundred meters from the Girls' Dormitory. The management believes that " teenagers tend to make _mistakes_ so we prevent them".

I take a seat under one of the trees that's a bit far from the others and stare at the view. There not too many and not to few people around. There a few couples sitting on the picnic tables and a few study groups sitting on the green grass. I turn on my camera and focus on the leaves of the tree as I spotted a mockingjay, It was perched on the lowest branch making it a beautiful subject with perfect lighting from the natural afternoon sun. I take a snap when the bird leans in a bit staring at me. It's eyes looked curious in the picture and it was beautiful. I look up and see the bird still staring at me like I forgot something r like it was expecting me to do something. I tilt my head to the side, amused as I whistle a four-note tune that my dad thought me. The bird seemed pleased as it puffed out its chest and chirp the same tune, it stared back at me like a challenge. I sing a line from my favorite childhood song. _Deep in the meadow _

_under the willow._

The bird stared back and I feel like its smirking at me. _I have a hell of an imagination_. It chirped the four note tune and then chirped the new tune that I just sang. I continue singing the first verse as the bird tweets the tune.

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you awake, the sun will rise. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you _

"You're really good, ya know"

I jump a little at the sudden voice. I look up and just as I thought, the mokingjay had flown away. I turn around slowly, embarrassed that someone had heard me singing. I find myself looking at a guy that looked familiar, he was around my age and I must admit quite good looking. I think he is in one of my classes. He had long legs that were sprawled on the grass from the other side of the tree. His arms supporting his weight as his body was turned towards me. He had been there the entire time, just on the opposite side of the tree. How did I not notice him? He was an eye catcher with broad shoulders, a defined jaw, and unruly golden blonde curls. But I think his best feature would be his eyes, blue like the ocean but with more life and a bit lighter. It was as if his eyes told you everything, you can't help but stare.

He smiles at me showing a row of straight white teeth. I scowl at him for disrupting the peace. He laughs at me. " It's true, you have a beautiful voice, I bet you didn't notice the bird stopped chirping to listen to you." I stare blankly at him, " I think you are partially deaf". He laughs again. _This guy laughs a lot_. "Anyway, I'm Peeta, Peeta Mellark." He held his hand out and out of politeness I smile and shake it, "Katniss Everdeen." His hands were larger than mine. They were warm and soft, though rough from what I guess was hard work. It feels nice. Maybe, just maybe it wasn't out of politeness.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW! pwease**


End file.
